


A Word Of Caution

by Paradoxdivide



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, SMT if... happened, but so did the beginning of SMT I, kind of, nothing adult except for language, only tagging ryuji to keep certain things spoiler free, so it's pretty much Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxdivide/pseuds/Paradoxdivide
Summary: Ryuji learns something new from an extremely unexpected source.





	A Word Of Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little one shot(maybe part of a larger series, I don't know yet) to help me get myself out of my writer's block. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, and feel free to comment as well! It's always welcome! I'm a bit worried about writing Persona characters, so please tell me if my characterization is off!

Ryuji didn't know what to think of the new P.E. teacher. He was obviously way better than Kamoshida, but that was such a low bar that it probably didn't even count in the first place. Ryuji liked the new teacher's honesty, and whenever he saw someone slacking he made sure to motivate them instead of just berating them. He never hit anybody. He never demanded any girls visit his office after school. He never... now Ryuji was comparing him to Kamoshida again. Even if he was gone and arrested, the damn bastard's influence was felt throughout the entire school. The only person who didn't seem affected by it was the new teacher himself.

“Alright kids, that's class. I know it's a bit early, but pushing you guys to exhaustion would be pointless. Remember, sports teams are apparently suspended until further notice, so don't go trying to join one. Usually I would appreciate the enthusiasm, but... damn, I don't know what else to say. Get home safe class, alright?” The new teacher spoke, at first seeming almost intimidating, then morphing into an almost awkward dismissal. Personally, Ryuji hadn't realized that it was already time to get going. Thankfully, this was his last class for the day, so he could just- “Except for you Sakamoto-kun! I need to see you after class. Just meet me in my office before you leave.”

Ryuji jumped as the teacher shouted his name. He looked up, almost feeling betrayed. Images of meeting Kamoshida, of his track career being ruined by that bastard ran through his head as he begrudgingly nodded and made his way over to the gym's office. Walking through these halls... last time he made his way to this room, he was running to confront Kamoshida about what happened with Shiho. Nobody except Ann and Ren even talked about her anymore, like they all just forgot about it. He scrolled through his phone, making sure to let the others know he was going to be a bit late to today's meeting. Probably didn't need him anyways. It was probably just going to be some kind of confirmation for going after Madarame, and he was already on board with that.

Before he knew it, he was there. Taking in a breath, he steeled his nerves. The new teacher wasn't anything like Kamoshida. Even if he was... they had changed Kamoshida's heart, so they could definitely take this guy on if they needed to. He pushed open the door, the teacher sitting at that bastard's desk looking over some folders. Upon hearing Ryuji come in, he looked up and set the documents he was looking over aside. He gestured for Ryuji to sit down on a chair he had set aside beforehand.

“Sakamoto-kun... I'm glad you actually came. When I was your age, I would have bailed without a second thought.” He laughed slightly, as if stalling for time.

“Uh... What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Ryuji asked, wanting to get right to the point. No reason to drag this out, right?

“Right, right. I'm going to try and put it as bluntly as I can.” The teacher took his glasses off, pinching his brow as he did so. Ryuji was scared to say the least, but he managed to keep his cool. He was actually pretty proud of himself for staying calm like this. “Do you have anybody you can trust? I mean, really trust.”

“And why would you need to know that?” The question came as a reflex, simply because what the teacher was asking was so foreign to him that Ryuji's natural reaction was to counter it with his own.

“You remind me of me, Sakamoto-kun. When I was your age, all I could think about was getting stronger, doing my best to protect myself from a world that hated me from the start. Life was unfair and the only way I could see to get back at it was by getting more power.” The teacher spoke as if he was remembering something especially painful, not even able to look Ryuji in the eye. “I'm not an idiot. I've heard about the guy before me. I heard about you, and what he did to you... Sakamoto-kun. I'm glad that asshole is behind bars, but whoever saved you then might not be there for you later if another one rolls by... So I want to make sure you have people you can trust. People who can bring you back from the brink if you ever feel like you're going too far... But you're already better than I was. I don't think you'll be close to going as far as I almost did, but... That's one of the reasons I called you here.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I got friends. I... yeah, I trust 'em too. Is that everything...?” Ryuji hadn't expected the new teacher to bare his heart like that. It was more than a little awkward if he were being honest.

“Good. That's good, Sakamoto-kun... I know you're probably wanting to leave, but I do still have one more question to ask you. It's mainly for a friend of mine. Wanted me to ask you as a favor.”

“Yeah, and what's that...?” Whatever it was, Ryuji just hoped it wasn't about the Phantom Thieves. He could keep his cool, sure, but being asked directly about the Phantom Thieves? He wasn't sure he could lie convincingly enough to get him out of that sand-pit. Why would his teacher's friend even be asking about him anyways? He hadn't done anything to get put on anybody's radar... Recently.

“I know what it's like to have power. It's even gotten to the point where I can tell when someone else has it. The kind of power that regular people don't have. Where did you get it?” He was staring right at Ryuji as he spoke, noticing that the blonde boy was now sweating bullets. It was clear that both of them knew the jig was up. That didn't stop Ryuji from trying his best to still salvage the situation.

“I wouldn't... know about anything like... that.” Ryuji knew he was freaking out now, but how was he supposed to stay calm in a position like this? All he could think to do was lie the best he could and get out of here as soon as possible.

“Don't bullshit me kid. I see it all around you, crackling like lightning. It's really, really not as rare as you would think. This city is full of people who think they're special because they're the only ones they've met with some kind of power. I've even seen it on other kids in this school. My guess is that those are the Phantom Thieves... And that you're a part of it. Am I on to something Sakamoto-kun?” The way that he talked about everything, how he was familiar with all of the stuff he and his friends were still figuring out, it became obvious that it was useless for Ryuji to lie any longer.

“So... does that mean you have a Persona?” Ryuji decided to evade the question instead, again asking one of his own.

“Is that what kids call it these days? Back when I was going through this kind of thing, we just called them demons, but whatever floats your boat. I never really got the hang of summoning demons, but I did get a little somethin' else.” He snapped his fingers, a small red flame dancing across his palm. It was just like the flames Ann's persona used. This was the nail in the coffin for Ryuji. His teacher had just become a valid source of information in his eyes. Plus, using a persona in the real world? He had to find out how to do that. “Anyways, are you going to answer my question now? How did you get it?”

“It's kind of a long story... And I don't really think I'm the right guy to go on and on about it. Bottom line is that I got this power to fight against that bastard Kamoshida by fighting the version of him in his heart... I think that was how that happened. I didn't really get it until we were practically done.” As Ryuji explained this, he could see his teacher writing down something on scrap paper, setting it aside soon after Ryuji had stopped talking.

“I think I get it now. My friend once told me the feelings of people are connected to demons, so I guess it's fair to say that people who really have a lot of feeling for something would have their own personal demons. Like guardian spirits or something... You know, I never got a mentor to help me through all the crazy that happened, and figuring it out on your own is harder than you might think. If you need help figuring out these powers of yours, let me know, alright?” He seemed really sincere about helping Ryuji, which he honestly could not understand at all. To have an adult eager to help him with anything was an odd feeling, but not entirely unwelcome. Still, he would definitely have to talk with Ann and Ren about this before he agreed to anything. And Morgana, he supposed.

“I think I get what you're sayin', but I really...”

“Right, right. Unlike me, you've got something of a head on your shoulders. Think it over, alright? I'm here if you need me, Sakamoto-kun.”

“Right. I'll uh, try to remember that Waruo-sensei.” Ryuji got up to leave, and Takeshi Waruo didn't move to stop him. He had his own work to do now, seeing as he had to let Kazuya know about this. Ever since the whole Karukozaka incident, Kazuya and that girl Tamaki have really been keeping tabs on Tokyo's problem with demons. It was one thing to do it on his own time, sending Cerberus out on spy missions at Destinyland and all that... But dragging him into it all? At least he got to try and make a difference in that Sakamoto kid's life. The teacher before him, Suguru Kamoshida... Abusing his power like he owned everything. It reminded him of Ozawa, and that was enough for him to want to do something. Talking to Ryuji about both was just killing two birds with one stone.

Takeshi brought out his phone, and idled over his contact list. He wasn't sure why he hesitated, but he did. Maybe it was that he still didn't want to admit that Kazuya was relying on him. Takeshi remembered all those times he had felt weak and insecure... And then he decided to push it aside. After all, he didn't have time to sit around and feel bad about himself. He had a friend to call.

“... Takeshi? Is that you?” Kazuya's voice came through clear as day. Quiet, true, but that was normal. Kazuya definitely wasn't the most outspoken of their little group.

“Yeah, it's me. Remember those kids I told you about? The ones with that aura around them? I talked to one just now. One of my students.” Takeshi wasn't quite sure how to word it. Talking with Kazuya was like trying to read a book in another language he barely knew. Not being able to see his expression just made it worse. Kazuya's facial expressions and body language were the main way he communicated tone.

“Oh, I didn't expect you to get it done so quickly.” Kazuya spoke quietly, seeming already preoccupied with something else. That didn't surprise Takeshi, but it did annoy him.

“Hey give me some credit every once in a while Kazuya! If you're gonna give me attitude, I might as well not tell you what I learned!” They both knew it was an empty threat. Takeshi would tell him regardless, even if Kazuya didn't apologize.

“You know that's not what I meant, Takeshi. I would be really grateful if you could tell me what you found out about them.” Kazuya's voice didn't change much, though he did speak a bit louder. That probably meant he was paying more attention now. Good.

“Well, if you got anything on Personas, I would start looking into that.” Takeshi could almost hear Kazuya raise an eyebrow on the other end of the line.

“Personas? I'm not familiar with the term... But I think Uchida-san might be.” Kazuya mumbled something else under his breath, too quiet for Takeshi to hear. He didn't mind, of course. Kazuya only mumbled like that when he was thinking something over, like where to go or what a demon was weak to for the fiftieth time.

“Is that so? That's all good then. I feel for these kids, Kazuya. If what happens here is anything like what happened in '95–” Takeshi was cut off before he could finish his thought. That was another of Kazuya's more annoying traits, cutting others off before they could finish if he didn't want to hear what they had to say.

“It won't be, Takeshi. I guarantee it. In fact, I think I can convince some acquaintances of mine to pay... extra attention to Shujin Academy from here-on out.”

“What do you mean extra attention? Kazuya, you're not gonna send in a bunch of supernatural people to spy on these kids, are you?” Takeshi had meant it mostly as a joke, but Kazuya seemed to take it much more seriously.

“Of course not Takeshi! I'm not nearly as devious as you make me out to be!”

“Well, that's fine then–”

“I just want them to protect these kids, not spy on them. No espionage required.”

“...”

“Takeshi? Are you still there?” Kazuya almost sounded like he was concerned. He probably didn't understand just what was worrying about his statement.

“I'm hanging up now Kazuya. Please, please don't go overboard, just this once. Please help me a reasonable amount instead of going all out like you always do.” Both parties remained silent after that. Kazuya knew it wasn't an unreasonable demand, especially since back when they were going through demon-infested Tokyo together, Kazuya had a tendency to fight every faction without thinking twice. Kazuya always put 200% into everything he did, despite being so soft-spoken. This only added to the sense of unease this silence brought on, as Takeshi would have liked for Kazuya to just agree and leave it at that. Instead...

“... You know I can't promise that.” Kazuya hung up before Takeshi could get another word in.

The only thing Takeshi could think of after that was how worried he was that Kazuya would ruin these kids' lives. Maybe he could claim he didn't know anything about it if things went south...

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a crossover between the first Shin Meami Tensei game and Persona 5, with a bit of if... in there too. I have this head-canon that, since the first SMT game has to start for if... to happen, that the characters from SMT would have to still be doing their own things in the Persona games. I was also wondering just what would happen when certain characters like Kamoshida leave, and who would replace them... So I put those two ideas together into this! I have way more ideas for this AU, but I'll be making those into different one-shots as I write them, all in the same series though.
> 
> Just now realizing that if you have no idea how SMT I went, you would have no idea who Takeshi and Kazuya are. Basically, Kazuya was the protagonist of SMT I and Takeshi was the chaos hero. Tamaki cameoed in the first three Persona games, and she was the main character of SMT if... herself.


End file.
